Dig
by lilMissRawr
Summary: It's Taichi's last soccer game for the season. Yamato decides to sing a song for him. Slight Yamaichi, Taito.


I had some urge to write this oneshot for Taichi and Yamato. Don't ask me what made me want to write it, because there could be several answers for that.

Sadly enough, I don't own Digimon, Taichi, Yamato, or Dig by Incubus. Those are strictly left for their original owners, though I wouldn't be complaining if I _did _own Yamato and Taichi. Or Digimon for that matter.

Warning:: There is slight yaoi in this story. Just warning you now, if you don't like yaoi, there is a little left arrow on the top of your screen that will escape from the madness.

And now, onward to the fic!!

Ooooooo

Taichi wiped sweat from his forehead as he ran down the soccer field. It was the last game of the season for his team, and he was sure as heck not going to mess up their perfect win/loss record.

It was the last period with only five minutes to spare. Taichi's team only needed one last goal to overcome the other team and win the conference! With the beat of his heart pounding in his head, he raced down the field with the soccer ball.

Only a few yards from the goal, he temporarily lost the ball when he heard a microphone screech. He turned to see what caused it, and felt his heart skip.

Standing on the side lines with his entire band, was the blond fool he hoped to call his lover one day, Yamato. Their equipment was set up and Yamato was standing at the microphone, looking more nervous than Taichi had ever seen his best friend.

More people had appeared in the stands to watch Yamato's band play, and Taichi saw Yamato smile at him as he cleared his throat and began to sing and his band began to play. Taichi also smiled as he recognized the song, turning to chase down the person who now had control of the ball.

_We all have a weakness_

_But some of ours are easier to identify._

_Look me in the eye._

_And ask for forgiveness;_

_We'll make a pact to never speak that word again_

_Yes you are my friend._

Taichi had caught up to the person, snatching the ball out from between his feet. A quick glance at the time told him there was only 3 minutes left.

_We all have something that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other._

_So when weakness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday!_

He kicked the ball to another teammate, and continued running. His team got painfully stuck, trying to get the ball away from the other team.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

The soccer ball eventually got back to Taichi. Twisting around a few of the other players, he managed to escape from the middle of the group and escape down the field.

_We all have a sickness_

_That cleverly attaches and multiplies_

_No matter how hard we try._

Taichi was about halfway to the goal with only a minute and a half left. He passed it to a teammate as some guy attempted to steal the ball. They proceeded farther up the field.

_We all have something that digs at us_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when sickness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine!_

They got caught in another jam with only 45 seconds left on the clock.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me._

_Sing this song!_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

Five seconds left. Taichi reached the goal and put all of his strength behind his kick, sending it flying towards the goal.

_Oh each other…_

_When everything _

_Else is gone._

Woosh! The ball flew past the goalie and a buzzer went off as the time hit 0 and as the song ended. The crowd in the stands cheered, stomping the bleachers and yelling out the team's name. Taichi's team ran to him, clapping him on the shoulders and giving him praise. Taichi smiled and pushed his team aside. He had his eyes on one thing, and one thing only. Pushing through the crowd, Taichi came up to Yamato and threw his arms around his neck.

Yamato smiled and brought his lips upon Taichi's in a deep kiss. 'Awws' were heard from the crowd and one of Yamato's band mates smiled as he walked off with his instrument, "Good luck with that, dude."

The kiss was broken for them to get enough air and Taichi smiled up at Yamato, "I love you, Yammy." 'Yammy' just smiled as he ruffled Taichi's wild hair.

"I love you too, Taichi."

Ooooooo

How was it? Reviews would be so appreciated, seeing as how this was my first oneshot and all. So be kind and leave a poor fangirl a review?


End file.
